


Dwindling flame

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Ignis comes home to hear his wife wants a divorce. It's soon apparent that's not what either of them wants though...





	Dwindling flame

"Divorce?" Ignis whispered in an attempt to make sense of the word.

His knuckles were white as he gripped the kitchen counter for support. 

Ignis let his head hang. He couldn't look at his wife. He'd betrayed their marital oath, and this was the consequence. She didn't deserve to be burdened by his reaction when she had already suffered for an unknown amount of time. Given how big this decision was, she had probably been contemplating this decision for some time.

He heard her take a step towards him but he shook his head to stop her approaching. "Go. I'll be fine," Ignis reassured her. "I will arrange to see a solicitor first thing... Let me handle this," he managed to say before his voice faltered to a whisper, "it's the very least I can do to apologise for my absence in our marriage..."

Ignis dared to look up at his wife. There were tears in her eyes but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The only woman to have ever captured his heart. She was kind and caring, not to mention a fantastic cook who found cleaning relaxing and the woman Ignis had always imagined would become the mother of his children one day.

She was perfect.

They'd been together since their late teens, though they had separated on a few occasions for weeks, sometimes months, but they always found their way back to each other. They had both always known that his duty to the crown would be the biggest challenge to their marriage, but when Ignis had proposed four years prior at the age of twenty-eight, he had believed they were strong enough to withstand the demands placed upon him. 

Ignis took a steadying breath, allowing himself a moment to regain composure before he stood up straight, letting go of the counter. His eyes watched her carefully as she gathered her things and it was unquestionably the most painful sight he had ever witnessed. Knowing that soon she would be gone for good and he would come home to an empty house whenever he had enough time to return home broke his heart. 

He remained dignified as he sought out bags to enable her to take her essentials and most precious items. Though he tried to not notice, he could see her resolve start to wane with each of his interactions.

Ignis wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her by the wrist, stopping her from packing anything else but he couldn't allow himself to be selfish. His wife deserved to be loved and be happy, to have someone who would be there to hold her in their arms and whisper words of love daily to her. Despite wanting to be that man, Ignis couldn't give her that. Now that Noctis was the king, Ignis considered a good week to be spending three out of seven evenings with his wife. Normally he came home once she had already retired for the evening. 

With yet another tear rolling down his wife's cheek, Ignis pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and held it out to her. 

She hesitated but soon reached out for it, murmuring a small thanks for the kind gesture. 

Ignis turned away to give her some privacy. She had always been one to blush if she was seen crying in public. In fact, she blushed at the slightest thing and it was one of the many things that he loved about her. He dared a glance in her direction to see her cover her face.

"Please, there's no need to hide your beauty, love," Ignis said. His voice was laced with sadness. He realised he'd slipped up the second that she peaked at him through her delicate fingers. "I apologise... It was wrong of me to-"

"Don't apologise, Iggy..." she said as she lowered her hands to reveal her face. "Never apologise for telling me how you feel... it's... it's what I've been longing to hear..." She looked nervously down at her feet before looking at Ignis once more. She wanted to stay strong but she couldn't help the tears spilling. It was too much. 

Ignis swallowed. To see the most important person to him break down tore him apart. "Darling..."

In the blink of an eye, she was pressed against him, with her arms around his torso while she sobbed into the folds of fabric on his shoulder. 

Ignis closed his eyes. He had one arm wrapped around her to keep her close, while the other hand stroked her hair, something he knew she had always found comforting. Ignis held her, whispering words of reassurance until she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were full of hurt but he couldn't help noticing that she still looked at him with love. "Forgive me for being forward but if you don't want to leave, then perhaps-" he stopped mid-sentence at the feeling of her lips pressed against his neck. 

Ignis pulled away and studied her face. It was obvious that she was trying to convey something to him but he was clueless as to what. "My love?"

She felt a tear slide down her cheek again but she didn't look away from Ignis. She'd been a fool. How could she possibly leave? She knew exactly what she was getting into when she'd agreed to marry him. "I don't want to leave...  I-I want to stay... if you still want me?" She nervously bit her lip as she waited for a response.

The corners of Ignis' lips tugged up as he pulled her tight against him. "Darling, I can not even contemplate a moment where I wouldn't want you. You are the single most important person to me. I can understand why that doesn't quite come across though..." Ignis kissed her forehead, followed by her nose then settled with a kiss on her lips. "I love you..."

She wiped away her tears, a nervous giggle escaped at the thought of her own foolishness. For months she had convinced herself that Ignis didn't feel the same way towards her anymore but it was clear now that she had misinterpreted her husband. Ignis was still loyal and in love with her. Even after all these years, she couldn't fathom what she'd done to deserve him. "I love you too," she whispered and pulled him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have no idea where this fic came from. I woke up this morning feeling like writing some feels and this happened lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
